Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for piping, the fixture made of resin and fixing the piping onto a vehicle body.
Description of the Related Art
Fixtures for piping to be installed onto piping are disclosed in publications on the related art (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2005-163836, Japanese Patent Gazette No. 4264297, Japanese Registered Utility Model Gazette No. 2605160, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2001-260666, for instance). The fixtures comprise a fitting to be fitted into a vehicle body. The fitting includes a locking tab being able to deform elastically.
A conventional locking tab inclines mostly about a fulcrum disposed at a predetermined location. Note herein that the locking tab has been lowered in the durability when the locking tab deforms in a great magnitude, because resin is used as a material to make a fixture for piping, including the locking tab. On the other hand, the fixture becomes likely to come off from a vehicle body because the locking tab exerts a small locking force to the vehicle body when the locking tab deforms in a small magnitude. Accordingly, the fixture has been made of a resinous material whose fracture strain is large relatively. Consequently, the degree of freedom has been less in selecting the material.